


please do not hurt me, love (I am a fragile one)

by emilia_kaisa



Series: twenty words [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Dialogue, Experimental Style, Feelings, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is just one word.





	please do not hurt me, love (I am a fragile one)

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I feel like I'm struggling with writing a bit, I like to challenge myself with some small exercise; I really like this format, so I figured I'd give it another go!  
Title stolen shamelessly from Keaton Henson's '10am Gare du Nord'  
In my mind it's connected to two previous works in the series, but you can read it as a stand alone. Hope you enjoy!

**twenty words that made me realize that everything had changed**

"There are new skaters coming, Yuzu, and I hope you don't mind. We have place, now that Javi is gone."

**nineteen words I've heard too many times**

"Maybe you should take it easy. Slow down a bit."

"I can't stop. I can't give up, not now."

**eighteen overheard words that made my heart hurt**

"He looks so happy, don't you think? It's nice that he found someone who can make him smile."

**seventeen words you once told me (and it was a lie)**

"You're going to be okay without me, you know? You don't need me to keep going anymore."

**sixteen words I said when my sister asked me about you**

"I feel like it could have been so much more, but we weren't meant to be."

**fifteen words that became my mantra**

"It doesn't matter, Brian. I'm okay. Can we just don't talk about it anymore? Please."

**fourteen words my mother told me a day after my birthday**

"I know skating is your life, but I wish you didn't let him go."

**thirteen words I never sent**

_I wish I had a right to ask you to come to me._

**twelve words the world heard**

"Hey, Yuzu, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I just miss Javi."

**and eleven words I wanted to scream instead**

_My heart is broken and I can't fix it by myself._

**ten words that made me shiver (and then I walked away)**

"Sometimes it's better to stop, Yuzu. It's not a weakness."

**nine words whispered into the night**

"Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning, on my own."

**eight words I didn't mean**

"I wish I never met him. It hurts."

**seven words that made my heart stop**

"Did you know that he is here?"

**six words after months of silence**

"It's so good to see you."

**five words that escaped my lips when we were finally alone**

"I think you're my everything."

**four words you asked so quietly I almost missed it**

"Do you want me?"

**three words that I finally allowed myself to say out loud**

"I always did."

**two words that were my prayer**

"Don't leave."

**one word you said before you kissed me**

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think :D


End file.
